


make me feel human

by sodelicate



Series: humans, first and foremost [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Abuse, Discrimination, Eventual Relationships, Fairies, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Human Experimentation, Iwaizumi is a tsundere, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Phoenixes, and awkward, but he's the main reason why this story exists, hinata only shows up in the end, iwaizumi is also clueless, minor KageHina, nothing explicit I promise, semi-au, so he gets a character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodelicate/pseuds/sodelicate
Summary: "They’ve been the best of friends since they were kids, and Oikawa having a superpower hasn't—won't—changed that."In which Iwaizumi has to shove Oikawa’s moral compass in the right direction, keep him sane, help him stake a literal media takeover and generally realise the extent of his feelings towards him. Yep, this is just the life of someone whose best friend is part-fairy.





	make me feel human

**Author's Note:**

> this is the IwaOi companion piece to the [original KageHina one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919358), but no knowledge of 'so let them see you rise' is necessary to enjoy this one! this was designed to be read as a standalone.
> 
> this fic tells the same main story of 'so let them see you rise', just from Iwaizumi's point of view, so i apologise if you've read the KageHina one and find the rehashing of the same event boring. but it's necessary for the story!
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> TW: **mentions of human experimentation on children but it's nothing explicit.**

On most days, Iwaizumi Hajime is a good student. He pays careful attention during class, takes notes and grasps new concepts fairly fast.

On occasion, however, he just _can't_. This usually happens during a particularly boring class, especially if the teacher is covering something he already read up on beforehand. Hence, he lets his attention drift out of algebra, and instead he reminisces about his childhood.

One of the most precious memories he has of his childhood is when he was seven, and some mean kids at the playground had decided it would be fun to steal his toys. Okay, that sounds like an odd choice for a precious memory, but hear him out. He didn't like what the kids did, obviously — but what he did like was what happened afterwards.

His neighbour and playmate, one annoying Oikawa Tooru, apparently saw what happened. On his short seven-year-old legs, he stormed over and — with his mouth glowing an ethereal silver — yelled at the kids, “Oi, give Iwa-chan back his toys _now_ , you rotten bullies!”

Even at seven, Iwaizumi was a bit of a skeptic. Why would these kids listen to Oikawa? He was just the new kid in the neighbourhood. Sure, he might be pretty but these rowdy boys didn't seem to be the type to be swayed by a pretty boy — they even called him names like “bishie” _because_ of his delicate, almost effeminate looks.

Yet, they did. Iwaizumi could only stare in shock as they mechanically walked over and deposited his toys at his feet, like some invisible force was controlling their limbs.

“Now leave! This is our turf now! You're not welcome here, _nyeh_!” Oikawa pulled an eyelid down and stuck his tongue out, which Iwaizumi noticed was also glowing bright silver.

In a similar fashion to just now, the kids marched out of the playground like robots, not even looking back over their shoulders.

“What — what was _that_?” Iwaizumi demanded, awed. “Oikawa, what did you do?”

Oikawa grins, his mouth no longer glowing. He drops his voice to a whisper. “I'm a Mythical, Iwa-chan! I’m part-fairy, specifically. That just now — that's my power! It’s called _Silver Tongue_.”

(Now that Oikawa is in high school, people have come up with more… crass names for his power. The most infamous one is ‘oral power’. Oikawa seems to be equal parts offended and amused by this.)

“Oh.” Iwaizumi had heard vaguely of people called Mythicals. They're people with the blood of ancient mythical creatures, like fairies, phoenixes and the like. However, what he didn't know then was that the term ‘Mythical’ was meant as a derogatory name, a means to separate them from ‘normal’ humans. “Why didn't you tell me? That sounds cool.”

Oikawa shuffled his feet. “I wanted to! I really wanted to, Iwa-chan! But my parents told me I couldn't tell anyone, not even Iwa-chan. I don't see the point though. Everyone in Japan already knows I'm a Mythical, and my parents say the government won't — or can't — take me away anyway. But please keep this a secret, okay? I don't wanna get scolded by my parents for using my powers!”

At the innocent naive age of seven, Iwaizumi didn't understand the full implications of Oikawa getting taken away by the government. All he knew was that the idea of his new friend being taken away from him made him both sad and scared. He didn't want Oikawa Tooru to go away.

Now, eleven years later, Iwaizumi still doesn't know. He doesn't _want_ to know. He’d rather pretend that everything’s fine and Oikawa won't be forcefully snatched away from him by some faceless government officials.

Oikawa being part-fairy doesn't change things, of course. He's still aggravating, flirtatious and Iwaizumi’s best friend (for better or worse). Oikawa still annoys him and does stupid shit like push himself too hard at volleyball, and Iwaizumi still scolds him for not taking better care of himself.

They’ve been the best of friends since they were kids, and Oikawa having a superpower hasn't — won't — changed that.

 

* * *

  

On days they don't have volleyball practice, they usually head over to one of their homes after school to hang out and (attempt to) do homework together.

Today, they crash at Iwaizumi’s home. Iwaizumi’s mother brings up snacks for them, including Oikawa’s favourite milk bread, and teases them about leaving the door open. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Both their parents have it in their heads that their sons are gay, gay for each other, and will get married at the tender age of twenty. It’s ridiculous, Iwaizumi thinks. Like Oikawa would be interested in _him_ when he has hordes of fangirls in Aoba Johsai alone. Iwaizumi doesn't even want to imagine the sheer magnitude of Oikawa’s online fandom which includes girls outside their school. Apparently, plenty of girls dig the part-fairy beauty very much.

Speaking of fangirls, Oikawa is busy reading the ten love letters he received today instead of doing his World History homework. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and chucks his ballpoint pen at Oikawa’s head.

“Oww, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa complains. He rubs the sore spot where Iwaizumi’s pen hit him. “What was that for?”

“Stop procrastinating your World History essay,” Iwaizumi grunts, not looking up from his algebra homework (damn it, he should've paid attention during class). “Reading those stupid sappy letters from your fangirls won't get you the grade you need to get into college.”

“What, is Iwa-chan _jealous_?”

Maybe it’s because his mother was just teasing him about Oikawa (yeah, it _definitely_ has to be that), but Iwaizumi’s cheeks burn. “ _What_ the — why the fuck would I be jealous, Shittykawa? Stop being an idiot and do your homework!”

Oikawa tuts playfully. “Iwa-chan is such a mother hen.”

But when Iwaizumi looks up moments letter, Oikawa is still sprawled on Iwaizumi’s bed (his stinky socked feet rest on Iwaizumi’s pillow — _gross_ , Iwaizumi has told him time and again to quit that disgusting habit), reading his love letter. Iwaizumi frowns. Even though Oikawa is an aggravating piece of shit 99% of the time, he's serious about his studies. It’s unlike him to procrastinate an assignment for this long, especially when it’s due the next day, which means something in the letter has caught his attention. For better or worse.

“Oikawa, what's going on?” Iwaizumi asks suspiciously. “What, do you actually like the poor girl back? That would be a first.”

(Iwaizumi feels a small pang of something strange, unfamiliar and uncomfortable somewhere in the vicinity of his heart when he says that, though he's unsure of why. It’s not like Oikawa has never dated before — he has. He's had at least six girlfriends before, though none of them lasted longer than three months. And besides, Iwaizumi has never been one to meddle with Oikawa’s love life.)

Oikawa shakes his head, and that movement causes his hair to catch the light. Iwaizumi blinks, tearing his gaze away from Oikawa’s stupid silky-looking hair. “It’s not that. She… she said she likes my powers. She thinks they’re cool. She even wants me to demonstrate for her.”

Iwaizumi immediately realises what Oikawa’s current hang-up is about. “Oh. That's…” He’s lost for words. What _does_ one say to their part-fairy best friend who happens to hate his power with every inch of his being?

“ _This_ is why I don't like this damn Silver Tongue!” Oikawa bursts out furiously. “I can never tell if people say they like me because they _genuinely_ do, or ‘cause of my ‘super cool’ powers — or, worse, ‘cause they're scared of me. Scared of what I’d do if they didn't fall at my feet and worship me. Don't get me wrong, these powers can come in useful sometimes, but they also make me feel like a fake.” He barks out a bitter laugh.

A flare of anger shoots through Iwaizumi. “Oi, stop that.”

“What? I can't stop having my power, can I?”

Iwaizumi slams his pen down on the desk. He shoves his chair back and storms over to where Oikawa is sprawled on his bed. He unceremoniously pushes Oikawa aside to make space for himself beside his best friend.

“So rough, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, but his usual teasing tone is lost in a sea of self-loathing.

Iwaizumi ignores him. “Look, you're a real turd most of the time, but if there's anything you're not, it’s fake. Like, volleyball — you love volleyball, you work hard at it, and you've never lied about it. Anyone who's ever seen how you train would say the same thing. And besides, who the fuck cares what other people think?” he adds when he thinks of the love letter. “They don't know you. They don't know the Oikawa that I know. And the people who know you, your family, friends, teammates, me — we know that you're real. So stop with this self-loathing bullshit or I'm shoving you off my bed.”

Oikawa laughs softly. “Who knew a brute like Iwa-chan could be so eloquent? I always thought you just spoke in profanities and caveman grunts.”

And Iwaizumi shoves him off the bed for real.

“Iwa-chan, so mean!”

But Iwaizumi catches a glimmer of an-almost smile on Oikawa’s face, and that's enough for him.

 

* * *

 

Here's the thing about Oikawa and his power: he doesn't like them for reasons as stated above. Therefore, he usually doesn't use them all that often. The only times he does is when he wants to be petty, like when he wants Iwaizumi’s last fry. Iwaizumi gave him a good ass-kicking after that stunt, and so he's never tried doing that again.

Nevertheless, Iwaizumi has only known Oikawa to use his Silver Tongue (or ‘oral power’) for small trivial things, if ever.

He has never seen Oikawa _actually_ cross a line.

But he does one day, as Iwaizumi witnesses when walking out of the school gates one fine Wednesday afternoon.

Iwaizumi freezes when he sees a first-year boy, Oikawa and Oikawa’s glowing mouth.

“You low-life asshole, go ram your head against the wall,” Oikawa coldly orders, gesturing to the brick wall beside him. “Don't stop until I tell you to.”

And Iwaizumi, with the honed reflexes of the Ace he is, drops his things and darts forward. He grabs the glassy-eyed boy around the midriff just as he's about to bash himself against the brick wall and puts all his strength into desperately pulling the boy’s head away from it.

“Iwa-chan?! What are you doing?” Oikawa demands.

“Oikawa Tooru!” Iwaizumi yells. “What the hell are _you_ doing?! Stop it! Tell him to stop!”

Oikawa’s face twists into a menacing glare. “Why should I?”

Fine, two can play at the game. Iwaizumi glares right back at him, still struggling to keep a tight grip on the thrashing boy in his arms. “Because he’s going to get hurt, that's why! You were about to hurt him, you fucking trash bag!”

“Good, he deserves it. I heard rumours of a first-year asshole who was stalking and harassing his ex-girlfriend, so I’m just doing my part as a model citizen to protect the girl.”

“So? So the fuck what?! What gives you the right to pass judgement on others, huh? Just because you have these flashy powers doesn't mean you can be judge, jury and executioner! If you want to protect the girl, then walk her home or report the guy. But don't do this crap.”

“But that would be such a waste of time and effort,” Oikawa says. “Why would I go through all that hassle when my power could get the matter done so efficiently?”

Iwaizumi has had enough. Keeping a firm arm around the first-year boy, he shoves Oikawa back with his free hand until his back slams against the wall, pinning him there. Oikawa gasps at the hard impact, but his mouth remains resolutely silver.

“I'm serious, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi growls. “Don't go down this path. Don't abuse your power. If you do that, you're giving people a good reason to fear you. And maybe they _should_ , if this is how you're gonna use your power. As for me…” He shakes his head. “I'm not sure if I could look at anyone in the eye and tell them my best friend is a guy like _that_.”

Oikawa gapes at Iwaizumi, his glare crumbling like a fallen tower. “Iwa-chan,” he chokes out. “I didn't mean to — I just wanted to help her. I never meant to…”

Iwaizumi jerks his head downwards, indicating the first-year boy trapped in Iwaizumi’s hold. “So what are you gonna do now?”

Oikawa seems to hesitate, but in the next heartbeat the silver glow dissipates. Instantly, the first-year boy stops flailing. Iwaizumi lets go of both him and Oikawa. The boy, ashen and disoriented, gives Iwaizumi and Oikawa a hesitant look before scampering off.

Oikawa slumps back against the wall. “I just — I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I swear, I truly am sorry. I promise I won't abuse my powers anymore. Just… please don't leave me, Iwa-chan. You're the one of the few people who makes me feel like I'm an actual human, without all the labels about my part-fairy status — please don't go.”

It has to be the fact that it’s just been an emotional adrenaline-filled day, because something in Iwaizumi softens. He drops his glare and reaches out to briefly, absentmindedly touch Oikawa’s forearm.

“I won't. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, they meet the force of nature called Hinata Shouyou at a practice match. The kid is something else, that's for sure. His speed and stamina are equal parts impressive and ridiculous, even if his actual volleyball technique is rubbish.

Oikawa bitches about how Hinata works so well with Kageyama it's like they're two gears operating the same machine, but Iwaizumi knows it’s a front for something else buried deeper in him.

“What's the real matter, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi finally asks after the match is over, exasperated with Oikawa’s beating around the bush. Oikawa may not be a fake — at least, to Iwaizumi, because he's also not exactly the most genuine person around — but sometimes he takes forever to get to his actual point.

“That Chibi-chan,” Oikawa murmurs. “He's not… he _has_ to be a Mythical.”

“Oh really? What makes you say that?”

Oikawa waves a hand blithely. “Eh, random thought. I thought I saw something in his eyes, but it could've just been a trick of the light.”

Iwaizumi frowns, but he doesn't pursue the matter. He figures it doesn't matter whether or not Karasuno’s Number Ten is a Mythical. He goes to Karasuno, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa attend Seijoh. As far as he knows, there should be no reason why Hinata Shouyou _maybe_ being a Mythical should be a cause for concern.

Until it does, when Kageyama Tobio randomly turns up in Aoba Johsai during practice, begging for Oikawa’s help.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa is just about to execute his killer jump serve when the gym door slams open and one Kageyama Tobio spills through the doorway.

“Oikawa-san!” Kageyama shouts, bowing. “I need your help, please!”

“Tobio-chan?!” Oikawa spits, dropping the ball and taking several steps back. “What are you doing in my school?! Go away, we’re having practice!”

“Please, it’s really urgent. _Please_ , Oikawa-san.”

Kageyama looks like such a wreck — heavy eyebags, bloodshot eyes and pale skin — and sounds so anguished that Iwaizumi can't help but take pity on him. “C’mon, just humour him, Shittykawa.”

“Well then, you know my price, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says in that irritating singsong voice. “If you want my gracious help—”

Kageyama immediately drops to the floor in a perfect dogeza pose, eliciting murmurs from the Seijoh team, and begs, “Please, I would do anything. It’s — Hinata. Hinata is in danger, and I can't do anything to save him. But Oikawa-san can. _Please._ ”

Since Kageyama’s forehead is pressed against the floor, he doesn't see the way Oikawa’s mouth glows silver. “Get up, Tobio-chan, and start from the beginning.”

Kageyama scrambles to his feet and dusts himself off before launching into his story. “So Hinata, that idiot — he's part-phoenix. You know phoenixes, right? When they, er, ‘die’, I guess—”

“They burst into flames, turn into ash and from the ashes they are reborn — yes, I know,” Oikawa snaps. “What's your point?”

“The point is: he was taken away!” Kageyama yells, like he's letting out years’ worth of worry and pain and anger. “We were hanging out with the team after practice when the idiot suddenly burst into flames in the middle of the street. Some eyewitnesses saw him and called the fucking police. We hid at Tanaka-san’s house but then the police showed up! And worse, when he was _finally_ reborn he didn't remember anything except for the fact that he's part-phoenix, and that idiot actually told the police that! So they convinced him that _we’re_ the bad guys even though we were the ones protecting him, and he _listened_ to them and left with them! So now he's who-the-fuck knows where, and Nishinoya-san said something about how the children in the government’s custody don't survive to adulthood—”

Iwaizumi’s brain screeches to a halt. _Wait, what the actual FUCK? If Oikawa had been taken away…_

“—so now he could be being tortured or _dead_ and if he's dead I won't have anyone to toss to or make out with — but tossing’s the bigger concern, obviously — so Oikawa-san has to help me, please!”

“I see,” Oikawa says, his expression dark and stormy. His mouth stops glowing, and Kageyama blinks several times to adjust to not being under Oikawa’s power anymore. “That is quite the situation your Chibi-chan has gotten into.”

“Please, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama reiterates earnestly. The poor boy sounds like he's starting to grow weary of having to beg Oikawa. He _really_ must care about Hinata if he's willing to put up with Oikawa’s ridiculousness. “Your powers — you can convince the police to release Hinata, and they'd _have_ to listen to you, right?”

Oikawa scowls. “Where’d you hear that from?”

“Iwaizumi-senpai told me.”

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi suppresses a chuckle at the memory of bumping into Kageyama after school a while back. The boy had just heard that Oikawa was part-fairy and seemed like he was still struggling to associate ‘Oikawa Tooru’ with ‘part-fairy’. For some reason, he was brimming with curiosity about Oikawa’s ‘oral power’ (Iwaizumi had a good chuckle at that; it had been a while since he heard someone call Oikawa’s Silver Tongue that). Iwaizumi enlightened him, and now he's glad he did. Who knows what Kageyama would have done if he didn't know about Oikawa’s power? Probably break into the government stronghold Hinata was being held in and get him out himself — or get arrested, as is the more likely outcome.

“He asked. And it’s not really a secret anyway,” Iwaizumi replies with a half-shrug.

“Hmph, fair enough.” Oikawa turns back to Kageyama with a hand on his hip. “You're right, I _could_ do all that. But I have a far better idea, something I should've done a long time ago.”

Kageyama wears a baffled expression on his face. Not that Iwaizumi can blame him; he's sure he and the rest of the team are mirroring his expression. “Huh? What—”

“No time to explain!” Oikawa steamrolls right over Kageyama. Iwaizumi can practically see the gears spinning in his mind. (A small and strange part of Iwaizumi’s brain thinks there's something charming about how quickly Oikawa is able to think. Iwaizumi tells that part of his brain to fuck off.) “I have to plan! Tobio-chan, give me your number. When I'm done planning, I’ll text you the details, got it? Now give me your number.”

Kageyama, seemingly in a daze, takes Oikawa’s phone and types his number in it. “Um, how long will this plan take?”

“You're gonna have to wait a few days.”

Iwaizumi frowns. Hinata is in government custody, having god-knows-what done to him, and Oikawa wants Kageyama to wait for _days_?

Kageyama seems to be going through the exact same thought process. “What— _days?!_ But Hinata doesn't _have_ days! The government could've killed him by now, and you want to take your own sweet time planning?!”

Oikawa quells Kageyama with a dark look. “Oh no, Tobio-chan, they won't _kill_ him. Anyway, I'm gonna have to liaise with many people if you want your Chibi-chan back safe and sound. It’s quite a large-scale plan — unless, of course, you want to storm into the government stronghold and rescue him by yourself. By all means, go ahead if you like the idea of jail so much.”

Several creases form between Kageyama’s eyebrows, like he's thinking extremely hard about Oikawa’s words. Finally, he nods in compliance.

“Good, I'm glad you've come to your senses,” Oikawa hums. “Now, about my payment. Get back down into dogeza, I still need the photo. Hell, maybe I should even make an album, considering what a massive favour I'm doing for you.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Even in the most dire of situations, some things just never change.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Oikawa skips school. Which almost never happens, because Oikawa is — as he likes to proclaim — a Model Student. It’s not easy being in a college prep class and the captain of a sports team (“And attractive!” he likes to add), but he pulls it off, and 95% of the reason why he does is because he pretty much never misses school.

Iwaizumi frowns at the message Oikawa texted him at the ungodly hour of three a.m.:

_From: shitty texting style_

_iwa-chan!! rise and shine!! ♡＾▽＾♡  i won’t be going to school, but you have a good day at school, okay!! d(･∀･○) try not to miss me too much!! (*＾∀゜) i’ll see you later, love you! <3 _

(Iwaizumi never dwells too much on the ‘love you’ part. He knows Oikawa tends to be overly affectionate with the few people he genuinely likes.)

It’s way too many kaomojis and exclamation marks for Iwaizumi’s taste, but it lacks the most important part: _why_ he won't be going to school. He knows Oikawa must have a good reason for skipping school today (Iwaizumi suspects it has something to do with Kageyama’s surprise visit yesterday) so Iwaizumi tries not to worry about him too much. Key word: _tries_.

 _Stop worrying so much about the moron, Hajime,_ he scolds himself when he catches his thoughts drifting off to the Oikawa side of things during English class. _He's not a kid, even though he likes to act like it. He can take care of himself. Sometimes. Occasionally. If I kick his ass into it. Oh god, he's going to destroy himself without me to keep his head on straight._

Despite his constant scolding of himself, his brain just won't stop worrying about Oikawa the whole day. Lunchtime is oddly quiet and dull without Oikawa’s theatrics, even with Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s continuous stream of puns and meme references.

He praises all the gods he knows when the last bell finally rings. He already packed his bag in the last five minutes of class and has been itching to just _go_ , so upon hearing the bell he shoots to his feet and dashes out of the classroom. He barely even catches his classmates’ goodbyes; all that's on his mind is, _Oikawa, that idiot — he better not be overworking himself again._

He doesn't even stop in his own home, even though it’s the one before Oikawa’s. He barrels straight into Oikawa’s home (he knows where Oikawa’s family hides the spare key, and at this point it might as well be his) and takes the stairs three at a time to Oikawa’s bedroom. He flings the door open and strides right in. The crash of the slamming door jars Oikawa, who yelps and nearly flinches himself off his chair.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaims. “You can’t just burst in like that! What if I was naked?”

“I wouldn't care otherwise,” Iwaizumi replies, suddenly finding Oikawa’s plush carpet rather interesting to examine. It’s one of the most expensive things he owns. His family is crazy rich — his father is a high-ranking chief officer in a graphic design company and his mother owns a huge chain of restaurants across Japan — yet they don't like to flaunt it, preferring to keep things simple. Iwaizumi has to wonder how two modest people like that could have sired such a flamboyant show-off of a son. “And before you think of chasing me out, I'm not going anywhere until you go and get some rest, so you might as well fess up. What are you up to?”

“Helping Tobio-chan, of course.” Oikawa gestures to his computer screen, which has a billion tabs open. He’s the kind of person who opens _everything_ in a new tab. “Like I said, I have a _lot_ of people to liaise with. That's why I needed the day off.”

Iwaizumi frowns. Oikawa sounds deadly serious, and when Oikawa gets serious about anything he tends to forget to take care of himself… Iwaizumi steps forward to confirm his suspicions — and he sees it. Behind his glasses, Iwaizumi can see the eyebags under Oikawa’s eyes and the redness from exhaustion in his eyes. His normally perfectly-styled hair is also a mess. If Iwaizumi were to hazard a guess, it would be that Oikawa was mussing with his hair while waiting impatiently for someone to pick up a call or a particularly slow website to load.

“What the hell, did you even sleep last night?” Iwaizumi demands.

Oikawa tries and fails to stifle a large yawn. “Like I said, dear Iwa-chan, I have a lot of people to liaise with, among other arrangements to make. Tobio-chan owes me a lifetime supply of dogeza photos.”

“I see you're taking Kageyama’s request really seriously. I have nothing against you suddenly developing a sense of altruism, especially for Kageyama, but this is rather unusual of you. I'd never imagine you'd go through so much trouble for Hinata — a rival — and the last I remember you didn't even like the kid all that much. Why the sudden change of heart?”

“Oh, I still don't like the kid’s guts. But he's the enemy of the government, and the government’s my enemy — and the government’s the bigger enemy here.”

Iwaizumi settles down on the edge of Oikawa’s bed. “So, the enemy of your enemy is your friend?”

Oikawa shrugs. “Kinda, I guess. Besides—” There's a sudden and dark change in his tone. “—it doesn't matter whether or not Chibi-chan is a rival. No one deserves to go through what the government does to those poor kids.” 

Iwaizumi is almost afraid to ask, but he's occasionally heard people whispering vaguely about what the government does with kids who have mythical blood, and the curiosity is too much for him at this point. “What… what does the government do to those kids?”

Oikawa turns around his chair, takes off his glasses and spears Iwaizumi with a _look_. Iwaizumi doesn't know why, but that _look_ sends chills down his spine — and not the good kind. Oikawa, still _looking_ at him like that, launches into his vividly detailed explanation of what exactly the government does to the children in their custody.

By the end of it, Iwaizumi feels like he might throw up.

Oikawa takes in Iwaizumi’s nauseated expression and nods somberly. “Now you understand why this is so important and why I had to take the day off?” 

“Oikawa, please,” Iwaizumi says. “Do your best—and step on it—but don't destroy yourself in the process. You wouldn't be any good to Hinata if you're completely burned out.” 

“Okay! Just one more phone call, promise!”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

After the bomb that Oikawa just dropped on him, Iwaizumi knows he won't be able to focus on his homework. Instead, he leans back on the bed and watches Oikawa as he talks urgently to someone named Kuroo from some Tokyo-sounding school. Although this is a terribly urgent situation they're caught in, Iwaizumi has to admire Oikawa’s determination, even if he wants to hit him over the head when he goes to the point he forgets about his own well-being. The look in his eyes now — it’s a complete 180 flip from the usual playful and flippant Oikawa that Iwaizumi’s used to. Now, there's a steely look in Oikawa’s eyes, one that says he wouldn't stop until he has achieved what he wants. It’s scary sometimes, but also incredibly admirable (and maybe attractive too — huh, now _that's_ a thought).

Right after hanging up, Oikawa barely manages to utter “Iwa-chan” before flopping over on his desk. His cheek smashes the keyboard, causing a stream of random English letters to streak across the screen in a blur. With an exasperated but fond shake of his head, Iwaizumi heads over to the desk. He shuts down Oikawa’s laptop, arranges his desk neatly and lifts Oikawa princess-style in his arms. He's pretty heavy — of course he is, he's a six-feet tall athlete — but nothing that Iwaizumi can't handle. He gently places Oikawa down on his bed, like he's a fragile doll, and tucks him in snugly.

He's about to walk out of the room and leave Oikawa to rest, but something about Oikawa’s face catches his attention — and all of a sudden, his mind goes, _Kiss him._

 _What the fuck?_ No, Iwaizumi will _not_ kiss his best friend, thank you very much. That would be weird, and more importantly, he doesn't have Oikawa’s permission. He refuses to touch anyone when they're not even conscious to give him permission to do so.

Still, there's something enchanting about Oikawa when he's asleep, like a bewitchment. Maybe it’s because of how peaceful and delicate he looks. Or maybe it’s just the fact that he's finally shut up. Whatever it is, it causes Iwaizumi to be unable to tear his eyes away from his best friend’s sleeping face.

 _No, stop that, Hajime. You're being a creep,_ he scolds himself. He firmly rips his gaze away from Oikawa and treads out of the room. He's carefully shutting the door when a sudden realisation hits him.

_Oh._

And the sudden realisation is all he can think about as he heads from Oikawa’s home to his. He thinks about it in the shower, he thinks about it as he's eating dinner with his family, and he thinks about it when he's trying to fall asleep later that night. 

_Since when did I fall in love with my best friend?_

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi is impressed. Not by the squadron of helicopters that Oikawa has hired (he already knows Oikawa’s family is crazy loaded), but by all the volleyball players that Oikawa has gathered today. In addition to Karasuno, all the Miyagi teams that — to Iwaizumi’s best knowledge — Karasuno has played have all responded to Oikawa’s call and shown up here today. What makes this impressive is that Oikawa _didn't_ use his Silver Tongue to convince them to come. The other teams apparently just like Hinata that much they'd sacrifice their Saturday morning to save him (or they want to beat him in volleyball that badly, which seems more likely). All the teams and their respective managers are dressed in their team jackets and track pants or shorts, making the crowd look like an organised diversity of colours.

“You better have called us all here for a good reason, Oikawa-san,” Futakuchi from Dateko grumbles. “Some of us have tournaments next year to train for.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrow twitches at the not-so subtle reminder that he and Oikawa don't have a tournament next year to train for, but Oikawa doesn't seem to be ruffled.

“Allow him to talk, Futakuchi-kun,” Ushijima says, and _that_ gets Iwaizumi’s blood boiling. No matter if Ushiwaka is here to help them get Hinata back, Iwaizumi will forever hold a grudge against him as a fellow Ace. “Oikawa would not gather us all here without a good reason.” 

Oikawa shoots Ushijima a nasty look before he turns to address the crowd of volleyball players. “We’re all here today for Karasuno’s Number Ten. Long story short, he's part-phoenix and has recently been discovered by the government ‘cause he wasn't registered, blah blah blah. The important thing is that the government is going to do some fucked-up shit to him, and there goes the opponent all of you want to beat in the next tournament. You don't want to lose him before you get to crush him, do you?”

Iwaizumi has to give it to Oikawa. He's not using his Silver Tongue, but he's still managed to get the crowd nodding and agreeing with him. And maybe it has to do with Hinata Shouyou’s ability natural to cause people to gravitate to him, even if he's not here in person. Hinata is that charismatic even in spirit, apparently.

After Oikawa gives a succinct overview of the plan (which Iwaizumi already knows all the details of — perks of being the childhood best friend), everyone loads into the helicopters by team. Iwaizumi, Oikawa and some of their teammates pile into the first one in the queue.

Once they have their safety belts on and the helicopter has taken off, Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s right arm and presses his cheek against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. A warm jolt of adrenaline zips through Iwaizumi. The contact isn't unwelcome, though — he finds that he quite likes it.

“I'm scared, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbles into Iwaizumi’s jacket sleeve. “I know it _was_ my idea… but what if it doesn't work out? What if I fail to get Chibi-chan out? Even if I don't like Tobio-chan, I don't want to let him down, since I've made a promise to him. And… I don't even want to _imagine_ what's happening to Chibi-chan in there.” 

Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s thigh since it’s the closest part of Oikawa he can reach, what with Oikawa’s iron grip on his arm. “We’re going to be fine,” he says firmly. He tries to ignore the sudden warmth in his face. “Stop doubting yourself, or you're gonna cause a self-fulfilling prophecy. Just focus on what you have to do. Everything else — well, it’s one giant unknown, but you're not going in this alone. The whole team is here, and so is about a third of all the Miyagi volleyball teams. _I'm_ here. Remember that — you're not alone.”

Oikawa lets out a small laugh. “Iwa-chan is such a softie. You should show this side more. It’s extremely attractive.”

“Oh really?” Iwaizumi says dryly. He thinks Oikawa is trying to act as his romance guru or something. He's not sure if he needs one though, seeing as he isn't all that interested in dating anyone (else who isn't his best friend).

“Yes, really.”

“Hmph, whatever.” 

Iwaizumi gets the distinct feeling that he might have said something wrong, because Oikawa stiffens a little before pulling away from Iwaizumi’s arm. He crosses his arms and turns away, now sitting a noticeable distance away from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes. Oikawa tends to get all huffy and petty when Iwaizumi turns down his nuggets of romantic advice, that's all; he’ll get over it.

Several hours later, they land in Tokyo. When Iwaizumi steps out of the helicopter, he’s greeted by a flood of colours — red and black, white and black, yellow and green, pink and white. Looks like the four Tokyo schools that Oikawa also invited are here too. Iwaizumi is impressed by Karasuno’s connections. For a school that used to be a ‘nobody’, they sure seem to have made plenty of new playmates.

Iwaizumi stands next to Oikawa (who’s fiddling with his megaphone), observing the interactions between the Miyagi and Tokyo teams. Only Karasuno seems to be mixing around with the Tokyo folks; everyone else awkwardly stands around within their own teams. And though the Miyagi teams outnumber the Tokyo teams, the Tokyo teams appear to be more at ease. It’s probably because they're in their own home turf, Iwaizumi muses.

“Alright, listen up!” Oikawa shouts into his bright teal megaphone. The resulting feedback makes Iwaizumi cringe, and so he whacks Oikawa’s arm as a warning to tone down. Oikawa gives him a brief nod before continuing. “Follow me! Stick together, kids — hold hands if you have to. And let’s go fight for Chibi-chan’s humanity! For Chibi-chan, who we’ll all crush in the next tournament!”

Everyone pumps their fists and yells “FOR CHIBI-CHAN, WHO WE’LL ALL CRUSH IN THE NEXT TOURNAMENT!” — except for Karasuno, who instead bellow, “KARASUNO, FIGHT!” — and then the hundred-odd teenagers storm down the bustling streets of Tokyo.

(Iwaizumi notices that Oikawa has somehow found his hand at some point during the whole battle cry. He doesn't protest this or pull away.)

Oikawa is oddly quiet during the whole trek. Iwaizumi expected him to chatter his ear off as a way to blow off his nerves, but he's as silent as a prayer. Iwaizumi wants to reach out and reassure him, but he doesn't quite know what to say. He doesn't have Oikawa’s smooth way with words, Silver Tongue or not. So he settles for thumping Oikawa on the back. Some of the tension in Oikawa’s shoulder loosens, and Iwaizumi figures he did something right.

The small parade bursts into a TV-broadcasting studio with a deliberate purposefulness. The guards rise from their posts, but Oikawa activates his power and orders, “Stand down. Run along back to your posts now, and stay there for the next, say, two hours or so. Toodles!”

The guards’ eyes instantly glaze over. They nod dazedly and march, ramrod stiff, back to where they came from.

(Iwaizumi hears Karasuno’s libero mutter something about ‘oral power’. Only sheer self-control keeps him from snickering.)

They march past several rooms decked out with expensive-looking machines, huge screens and monitors. When they get to the end of the hallway, Oikawa all but kicks the door down. He glides into the room, snaps his fingers and commands using his Silver Tongue, “Get out of here. What we have to say is more important than the weather or which country is at a trade war with which country. _Get. Out._ ”

The crew in the room hastily shuffle out of the room under Oikawa’s power, leaving a hundred teenagers alone with all the expensive equipment. There's a small hiccup in the proceedings regarding the operation of a studio, which is resolved when a Karasuno second-year volunteers to help set up everything for the livestream. He's apparently aspiring to be a director or something like that. He tinkles with the cameras and the machines with hundreds of tiny buttons, then steps behind a camera and slips on a broadcasting headset.

He shoots Oikawa a thumbs-up. “Alright, we’re ready to go on air.”

Oikawa glances into a handheld mirror and adds some final touches to his already-styled hair. “Looks like it’s my time to shine.”

Once he deems his hair satisfactory, he sweeps in front of the camera and throws up his trademark peace sign and a wink. Just before the Karasuno second-year presses the button to start the livestream, Oikawa’s eyes momentarily glow silver. No one else but Iwaizumi notices the translucent silver sheen that perfuses through the room before dissipating just as quickly. Iwaizumi knows what that is: Oikawa is ‘sharing’ a fraction of his power with everyone else in the room, just enough so that when they talk they would be able to find the words they need, even if they're not naturally the most eloquent people, and sound decently persuasive.

The Karasuno second-year flashes the “3, 2, 1” countdown silently behind the camera, and that's Oikawa’s cue.

Iwaizumi’s heart feels like it’s pounding in his throat, what with how nervous he is. This is it — everything’s depending on Oikawa to pull this off. Hinata's life is depending on Oikawa. Iwaizumi suppresses a shudder when he thinks of how much pressure must be on Oikawa right now. He wants to reach out and try to take some of the load from his burdened shoulders, but he knows he can't. He can't do anything. He doesn't have the fancy powers that Mythicals do. All he can do is pray that everything will work out in their favour and that he won't mess up his part when it’s his turn.

Oikawa flashes the camera a charming smile. “Hello, kind citizens of Japan. You might’ve heard of me: I was the part-fairy Mythical whom the government infamously didn't take into custody some eighteen years ago because of my power. My power allows me to force people to listen to and obey my every word. Let me demonstrate for you — this is what I look like when I'm using my power.” Oikawa’s mouth once again glows bright silver, and that's Iwaizumi’s cue. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, then steps in front of the camera, next to his best friend. Oikawa turns to him and commands, “Iwa-chan, clap your hands.”

Literally becoming under Oikawa’s control is such a strange sensation, one that Iwaizumi doesn't think he’d ever get used to. It’s like there's a lasso wrapped around his mind, tugging on it insistently until it sends the right instructions to the rest of his body. Iwaizumi can only watch as his hands mechanically reach up and clap together thrice. It’s when Oikawa uses his power on him when Iwaizumi becomes  _really_ glad that Oikawa likes him enough to listen to him when he firmly told him not to abuse his power. Otherwise, he isn't sure if there's anything anyone can do to stop him.

The silver glow leaves Oikawa’s mouth, and control returns abruptly to Iwaizumi’s body. He blinks twice, adjusting to this new sense of control.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan, for participating in this demonstration.” With a clap on his back, Oikawa shoo’s Iwaizumi off the set. “And this—” He points at his now-normal looking mouth. “—is what I look like when I'm not using it. I'm here today — not as Oikawa Tooru the part-fairy Mythical, but as a fellow human — to tell you why this discrimination against people with mythical blood is ridiculous, and why Hinata Shouyou — part-phoenix and 100% human — should be freed.”

Oikawa explains the whole deal of Hinata being part-phoenix and how he was taken by the police just days ago from the safety of his teammate’s home. Even though Oikawa isn't using his Silver Tongue, he sounds so compelling that Iwaizumi can barely tell the difference between this and when Oikawa is actually using his power.

“So you might be thinking: so what?” Oikawa continues. “So what if this Chibi-chan is locked up somewhere in some government prison? Let me show you why. When seeing the photos and watching the videos that are about to appear onscreen, I want you to imagine that someone you love is in a situation like those. Just a warning, these images are disturbing and may not be appropriate for children and the faint-hearted to see.” He makes brief eye contact with Karasuno’s second year, who nods and presses several buttons.

On the monitor above Oikawa’s head, several images pop up. And even though Iwaizumi already knows it’s coming, actually seeing physical proof of what Oikawa has been so horrified by makes Iwaizumi want to vomit. The children’s faces are blurred out, but the story nonetheless comes across clear as day. Bruises, cuts and what Iwaizumi is pretty sure are _burn scars_ taint the children’s bodies from head to toe. Their bodies are so scrawny it’s like their skin’s just barely clinging on to what little skeleton there is left of them. Their expressions are twisted with pain and misery, like they're still begging for a way out that they've already been convinced will never come. 

More images appear on screen.

The first is of a disgustingly sterile-looking lab. There's a pale and terribly malnourished little girl who can't be older than Oikawa’s nephew strapped to a medical bed. Several adults dressed in spotless doctor scrubs, blue surgical masks and impassive expressions loom over her. They hold scalpels, syringes and other tools that look less like medical equipment or more like torture devices.

Karasuno’s second-year presses a button, and the image turns into a video. Out of the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi spots several people quickly avert their gazes or cover their eyes, like Kageyama, Karasuno’s petite blonde manager and several of the Tokyo folks.

As for Iwaizumi, he watches. It’s horrific; the amount of detail in the video footage of the blatant _torture_ is horrific, but Iwaizumi can't seem to tear his eyes away from the screen no matter how sick the scene makes him feel. Maybe it’s because of guilt — guilt for not finding out what exactly the government does to Mythical children sooner, guilt for not _asking_. He should've asked. _This_ is what Oikawa would have had to go through if it weren't for his Silver Tongue. Oikawa would’ve been caged up in the government’s clutches ever since he was a child, forced to undergo all this sickening inhumane treatment, and Iwaizumi wouldn't have known because he wouldn't have known Oikawa. He would never have _met_ Oikawa.

And that's the thought that breaks him.  He presses the back of his hand against his lips to muffle his crying. No one deserves to go through this. Not Hinata Shouyou, not the countless Mythical children trapped in the various government strongholds, and certainly not his best friend, Oikawa Tooru.

More images and videos flash on the monitor: children being experimented on. Children being beaten with rods, canes and whips when they disobeyed or, worse, simply didn't yield the results the adults wanted. Children being shackled to walls in cells no bigger than a bathroom cubicle. Children crying for their families, crying for food, crying for the pain to just end — and then getting beaten for crying.

Oikawa, at the front, turns around. He must notice the tears running down Iwaizumi’s face, because his own nauseated look is replaced by one of concern.

“Iwa-chan?” he calls out worriedly.

“I — I'm fine,” Iwaizumi mutters, furiously rubbing away the tears. “Focus on your own thing. I'm fine.”

Oikawa frowns slightly but doesn't protest. When the last video ends, he steps back in front of the camera to address the whole of Japan.

“This is what the government has been and is still doing to the children they're keeping in their custody,” Oikawa says, sounding like he too is struggling to hold back tears. “I know some — maybe even a lot — of you are thinking: so what? They're Mythicals. They're not humans.

“But that's where you are wrong, so gravely wrong. If Hinata Shouyou wasn't a human, he would be a full-on bird. But as you can see in this image here—” An image of Hinata leaping in the air to spike a volleyball pops up on screen. “—he is human. If you want to get technical, the legal definition of _‘Mythical’_ is _a being that has both human and mythical-creature ancestry_. Don't you see the ‘human’ part of that? Human, that's what Hinata Shouyou is, and that's what all of us ‘Mythicals’ are. We’re human — just like all of you watching this — just with slightly different genes in our DNA. Before our ancestry, before our powers, before our labels, we are all humans, first and foremost.

“‘But you're dangerous! You have all these powers, and we don't — how can we be sure you're not a threat?’ That's what the government’s been feeding you, but how true is that? Can any of you _honestly_ say that you've been hurt by a Mythical before?” Oikawa arches an eyebrow, like he knows no one in his audience can. (Iwaizumi holds his tongue, thinking that he shouldn't point out that Oikawa almost _did_ hurt someone using his power before.) “That's right. And why is that so? It’s because the government _says_ we’re threats, but they don't have the proof to back up those claims. You can scour the legal database; you won't see anything about a Mythical hurting a full-blooded human. If there was, it would have definitely made headlines.

“On the other hand, I’ve just shown you the irrefutable proof that the government is mistreating Mythical _children_. They beat, experiment on, psychologically destroy and abuse these children. The government claims they're a threat, yet _they're_ the ones perpetrating the harm here. And these children — they could very well be your loved ones, if they aren't already. Would you want someone you love to go through all that? No? Then why condemn others to the same fate? Why hold so much prejudice against a bunch of harmless _children_? And the reason why I specifically say _children_ is because almost none of them survive until adulthood. Bet that's something for you to think about.

“But that's enough from me,” Oikawa concludes. “You probably think I have an ulterior motive being here and delivering the whole speech, which is a fair assumption to make. So let’s hear what the people  — the ‘full-blooded’ humans — who love Hinata Shouyou have to say.”

Oikawa steps away from the cameras. One by one the teenagers, with a faint shimmer of silver surrounding them that only Iwaizumi notices, give their reasons why Hinata and all the other Mythical children should be released.

“If you need any more proof that Hinata is completely harmless, think about his powers. We all know the legends of the phoenix — they have healing powers. Hinata can actually heal people with his tears, and he has done so  for our team on many occasions. Don't you think it’s cruel and unfair to torture and discriminate against someone who can and wants to heal others?” Karasuno’s vice-captain says. He's normally a sweet-looking guy, but the downright terrifying glare on his face right  now screams otherwise.

A skinny guy with dyed blond hair from Nekoma is half-concealed behind his much-taller friend as he says, “Shouyou is a good friend. Not many people want to be friends with someone like me — shy, introverted, would rather play my games than socialise — but he did. He befriended me so effortlessly, and so genuinely too. If you insist on keeping him locked up, then you're depriving the world of a wonderful friend.”

When it’s Kindaichi’s turn (they're not going in any particular order of teams, as it turns out), he flushes and mutters, “I met him in a training camp. He's a cool guy. Never gives up, super energetic and not too bad to be around. And I’d definitely love to crush him in volleyball one day, but I can't do that if he's locked up. So, um, please release him.”

“I want my cute little kouhai back!” Nishinoya from Karasuno roars at the camera. He looks like he'd be pouncing on the cameras as if they were the actual government officials, if it weren't for the combined efforts of Tanaka and Azumane holding him back. For such a small guy, he sure can thrash. “Give him back! Stop torturing him and the other kids, you sick bastards!”

It takes the frightening glower of Karasuno’s level-headed captain to scare Nishinoya off the set. Sawamura turns to implore Japan, “Please, Hinata has done nothing wrong. The only ‘sin’—” He makes a pair of deliberate air quotes. “—he's done is that he was born with phoenix blood as well as human blood. Please don't punish him for something that is _not his fault_.”

When Iwaizumi steps in front of the camera, he clears his throat and says, “At the end of the day, we’re all human. The ‘Mythicals’ are humans, just with some mixed heritage. The guy who kicked off this whole livestream, Oikawa Tooru — he may be part-fairy, but he is 100% human. And I’ll stand by him and everyone else like him until the day I no longer inhabit this earth. Hunt me down, capture me, torture me, I don't care, because he's worth it. They're all worth it, because they're _humans_. So if you're human too, you would release them and stop this mindless discrimination. Please, I beg you.”

It’s several more people’s turns to speak before the camera turns to Kageyama. For a heartbeat, he gapes like he's fumbling for words he doesn't know how to articulate. Iwaizumi feels a pang of pity for him — Kageyama truly does care about Hinata, Iwaizumi can see it in his eyes, but Iwaizumi also knows that Kageyama has never been good with words.

On the monitor, an image of Hinata and a caption reading _‘HUMANS, FIRST AND FOREMOST’_ underneath it pops up, and something about it seems to empower Kageyama.

“Please. Not Hinata,” Kageyama whispers. “He's the most human person I know, the most human person anyone would know if they've ever met him. If he's thrown in some government prison for not being ‘human’ enough, then the rest of us should be right there with him. Please — let him go. Let all of them go.”

 _Huh,_ Iwaizumi thinks to himself. _Looks like he's in love with his ‘Mythical’ partner too._

 

* * *

 

Oikawa, in typical Oikawa fashion, rents out no less than ten villas for all the teams to crash at while they wait for some kind of response from the government. The Tokyo folks protest, since they  _do_ stay here, but Oikawa insists that everyone must stay together in the name of unity.

Over the course of the next three days, they keep themselves busy by holding informal volleyball matches during the day — instead of doing more productive things like studying — and mass Uno-poker-blackjack tournaments at night. The volleyball is surprisingly tame; it’s the nightly card game tournaments that border on violent. Iwaizumi, among the few other relatively level-headed people, acts as violence control.

The captains also check the news every hour. Iwaizumi can feel everyone's spirits fall little by little every time they open the internet browser and TV and there's nothing but radio silence. Sure, there are protests inspired by their media takeover going on, but there's no _official_ news.

“Still nothing!” Oikawa shouts, smashing his keyboard in frustration. “They haven't said fucking anything!”

“Calm down, man,” Kuroo from Nekoma says. He seems like the kind of guy who doesn't get bothered by anything — but maybe he's just doing an excellent job of hiding his distress. “These kind of things don't happen overnight. I know it’s horrible, but we just gotta be patient.”

Oikawa storms out of the lounge in a huff. Iwaizumi follows him out and finds him crouched down on the floor, hugging his knees and wearing the most pitiful expression Iwaizumi has ever seen on him.

“Oi, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi settles down on the floor next to Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa cuddles up next to him, resting his head on the juncture between Iwaizumi’s shoulder and chest. Despite Iwaizumi’s nerves taut from worry and straining patience, he can't help but wish the two of them could just stay like this for ever. This is nice. “I'm scared. It’s been _three days_ , Iwa-chan.”

“I know, I know,” Iwaizumi murmurs in a fashion he hopes is soothing.

“What if… what if we failed? What if I just made things worse? Oh god, what if they come after us next? We spoke out against the government so publicly — what if there are repercussions? I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi lightly flicks Oikawa’s forehead. “Stop that. Overthinking everything isn't going to solve things. We just have to do as Kuroo says and wait. We’ll deal with the consequences of everything _when_ they come. For now, we wait.”

“Mm, Iwa-chan can be so wise sometimes,” Oikawa hums against his chest. The vibrations send pleasant shivers down Iwaizumi’s back.

“That's all the time, thank you very much.”

“No, ‘cause you're also a stupid clueless idiot who’s more oblivious to other people’s feelings than a blind potato, _nyeh!_ ”

Iwaizumi frowns. He doesn't know what that's supposed mean, but he gets a sneaking feeling that this isn't just one of Oikawa’s usual childish insults. “What do you m—”

“Ah good, you guys are here!” Sugawara bursts out of the lounge and exclaims. “Hurry, the government is making a formal broadcast!”

It’s like a switch has been flipped on, causing Oikawa and Iwaizumi to fly to their feet. They race to the lounge, where everyone else is crowded around the TV.

On the screen, a government official announces that the government would be releasing all the children in their custody. He apologises for the government’s inhumane actions and promises that they would fully cover the children’s medical treatment for their substantial injuries. There’s nothing concrete on the legislative side of things, but the official promises that there were ongoing discussions about changing the law.

It’s not _perfect_ , but it’s a start — and a start is good enough for now. Hinata and the other kids are going to be released from that hellhole. That's what matters the most right now.

Together, all hundred or so teenagers flock from their villas to where Hinata will be released. As fate would have it, Hinata’s being held in a site in Tokyo, which Iwaizumi thinks is some sort of cruel joke — the boy has been _so_ close, yet so terribly far. They gather outside the building, which is surrounded by reporters and other random bystanders too. Everyone holds a collective breath as they wait for Hinata to emerge.

And when he does, looking far worse for wear than Iwaizumi last saw him (his heart clenches — the poor boy, what did they _do_ to him?), the entire crowd lets out a battle cry of his name and surges towards him — media reporters, bystanders and volleyball club members alike. Everyone wants to be near him, to know what the hell happened to him and ask if he's okay now.

But as fate would also have it, Kageyama reaches him first. The two grab each other and kiss fiercely like they're competing, break away to exchange what would probably be tender words if they were any other couple, and promptly make out again (Oikawa has to use his powers to chase away the reporters and bystanders to give the two some relative privacy to make out in).

“Lil disciple!” Fukurodani’s boisterous captain shouts. “Heard you could fly?”

Hinata’s face breaks into a wide grin. “Hell yeah I can, Bokuto-senpai!”

Iwaizumi blinks. Sure, he knows the kid is part-phoenix and all, but he didn't think Hinata could _actually_ fly.

“C’mon, what are you waiting for?” Oikawa calls over the din of cheers. “We went through all this trouble for you — least you could do is give us a little show.”

Hinata’s grin falters. “Um, I’d love to, but… they're watching.” He gestures to the loose semicircle of reporters and bystanders behind the volleyball crowd. “Are you sure they won't…?”

Kageyama grabs Hinata and tells him something. A smile so blinding it should be illegal blooms on Hinata’s face. He takes a step back, scrunches his face up in concentration — and sprouting from his back is a pair of broad sweeping wings that look less like actual wings and more like a blazing fire. They spread out and start to flap powerfully, blowing small winds that ruffle everyone’s hair and lifting him several feet off the ground. The cheers for Hinata increase exponentially in volume.

But Hinata doesn't stop there. He grabs Kageyama by the back of his collar, and together the two of them fly off into the evening, leaving the cheering crowd behind.

Iwaizumi only blinks twice. Well, that's kinda anticlimactic. He was expecting Hinata to perform some phoenix dance or something, but he supposes Hinata wants some real privacy with Kageyama.

Now that Hinata and Kageyama are gone, some of the bravado ebbs out of Oikawa. His previous confident demeanour crumbles like a monument that's been resilient for too long. He leans against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, breathing heavily. The past days mustn't have been easy for him — putting together such a large-scale plan, going on national TV and not knowing if all that would have even been enough to save Hinata, so Iwaizumi feels compelled to say something.

“Hey, Oikawa,” he says quietly, “that was really damn brave of you, putting yourself out like that. And not to mention how hard you worked too. To almost everyone else, this was three days long. For you, it was practically a week.”

Oikawa shrugs, for once not lapping up the praise. “I figured I had to. Tobio-chan had it harder than me — he's apparently dating Chibi-chan, if that earlier make-out session is anything to go by, and he had to watch Chibi-chan forget who he was and get taken away from him. And besides… I just _had_ to, y’know? Hinata Shouyou — he's more real than I could ever be.”

“ _Oikawa_ ,” Iwaizumi says in a warning tone. “We've talked about this.”

“I know, Iwa-chan, just hear me out, okay? It’s just — he doesn't have a Silver Tongue. He has wings, healing powers, and probably some kind of strength enhancement ability — how else would a puny shrimp like him be able to carry Tobio-chan? — but he wasn't born with any special Silver Tongue. But what he _does_ have is a way with people that he doesn't need a special power to create. Everyone came not because I used my power to convince them, and for the record I _didn't_ , but ‘cause they just like the kid that much. Imagine the kind of charisma someone must have to make _rivals_ genuinely like, or at least respect, him so much.” Oikawa lets out a rare self-deprecating chuckle. “As for me — I'm not sure if I could achieve that. So call it envy, guilt ‘cause I have to fake so much with my power, or maybe something more complex than that, but I felt like I just _had_ to help save Chibi-chan.”

“Hey, what did I say about that?” The amount of softness in Iwaizumi's voice surprises himself. “What you did at the studio — none of that was fake. It’s gonna sound cheesy, but you spoke from your heart. You didn't need any damn Silver Tongue for that. So stop selling yourself so short and just acknowledge how fucking brave you are already.”

This time, Oikawa laughs a more genuine laugh. He gazes at Iwaizumi with an open, gentle expression and murmurs, “Well, if Iwa-chan says I'm brave, then I should do this…”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “Do what? I'm afraid I don't follow.”

Oikawa, almost hesitantly, takes Iwaizumi’s hands in his. He inhales a deep breath and says, “Iwa-chan, I… I really like you. Like, _really_ -really. Will Iwa-chan go out with me? On a date, I mean. Will Iwa-chan go on a date with me?”

Iwaizumi stares at him incredulously, unable to believe his ears. Where the hell did _that_ came from? “You're shitting me.”

“I'm not!” Oikawa huffs, sounding highly affronted. “I really am in love with you, Iwa-chan! Why else do you think I always end my texts to you with ‘I love you’?!”

“I don't fucking know! Maybe it’s ‘cause I figured you’d say that to anyone you considered a friend!”

“I don't! Iwa-chan is the only one! Makki and Mattsun are my friends too, and I don't send _them_ ‘I love you’! I don't, right?” Oikawa adds, whirling on their fellow third-years.

“That's right, chief,” Matsukawa says. He's grinning like he's finally witnessing something he has waited forever to happen.

“Though it would be nice if you'd be so kind every once in a while,” Hanamaki chimes in with a matching shit-eating grin.

Oikawa turns back to Iwaizumi with a triumphant air about him. “See, Iwa-chan? I am _not_ shitting you! I’d really like to go on a date and do cutesy things with you, especially because it would be absolutely hilarious to see a big dumb brute like you do cutesy things. But only if you’d like to, of course. I would never want Iwa-chan to do something he doesn't want to do.”

Iwaizumi is still completely struck speechless by this new revelation. He just gapes at his best friend, feeling rather much like a stunned goldfish.

Something in Oikawa shifts, and he forlornly lets go of Iwaizumi’s hands. “If… if you don't like me like that, it’s fine. It really is! We can just continue being best friends. I didn't want to tell you ‘cause I was afraid it’d ruin our friendship and stupid teen-drama cliché shit like that. And — you were so clueless, Iwa-chan! Everyone told me I was being way too obvious, but _you_ were the only one who didn't seem to notice anything! I even told you I loved you and you didn't have any kind of reaction so — so I figured you just didn't feel the same way, or you'd have reciprocated. I’m so sorry, Iwa-chan, I'm rambling again — sorry, just forget I said anything…”

“W-wait,” Iwaizumi finally manages to choke out. He reaches out and reclaims Oikawa’s hands in his again. “I should be the one apologising. I didn't realise — all this time?” When he sees Oikawa’s shy nod ( _Oikawa_ being shy? Damn, this must be serious), he feels more heat rush to his face and neck. “Oh god, I'm so sorry, Oikawa. I swear it’s nothing like that. I…” He bites his lip, suddenly feeling so embarrassed he might just shrivel up. But why?Oikawa already pretty much bared his whole heart to him, so it shouldn't be this hard to return the gesture.

Then he sees the dejection in Oikawa’s face slowly give way to hopefulness, and that's when Iwaizumi finds his words. “I, er — I like — _love_. I love you too, Shittykawa.” Oh good god, it sounds even more embarrassing now that he's said it out loud. And he could only muster a few awkward words, when Oikawa delivered him an entire speech.

But the way Oikawa’s expression lights up is worth every second of embarrassment. His smile is so genuine, brilliant and bright, it shines brighter than even Hinata’s wings. “No way! Really, Iwa-chan?”

“Have you become hard of hearing or something?” Iwaizumi grunts as a means to cover up his embarrassment. “Of course I do. I have for — er, a while, I guess. Not sure how long, but what I _am_ sure of is that — you know, my feelings. For you. You know.” Oh god, this is _so_ cringe-inducing levels of awkwardness.

Oikawa beams at him. “Aww, Iwa-chan is the absolute cutest!”

Then he leans in and presses a gentle but nevertheless passionate kiss against Iwaizumi’s lips. All the air leaves Iwaizumi’s lungs, and all that's on his mind is, _My best friend is kissing me. Oh my god, he is actually KISSING me._

When the realisation finally sinks in, a shower of sparks go off in Iwaizumi’s chest. _This_ is it. He loves Oikawa, and Oikawa loves him too. It’s always been this simple and obvious — how did he not realise it earlier? Feeling the need to make up to his best friend (boyfriend now?), Iwaizumi lets go of Oikawa's hands so he can claim his waist with his arms, drawing him closer and evoking a satisfied sigh against his lips.

When they pull away for air, Oikawa rests his forehead against Iwaizumi’s and smiles. “You've always found a way to make me feel human, Iwa-chan.”

“That's kinda been my job since day one, hasn't it?” Iwaizumi replies. The amount of tenderness in his voice causes him to blush even harder. Since when was he such a sap?

“First the grumpy setter and the shrimp, and now you two,” Kuroo groans from somewhere behind them. “Make like the Karasuno dynamic duo and fly away to get a room or something.”

An all-too familiar devious gleam enters Oikawa’s eyes. “And so we shall. Come along now, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi stumbles along as Oikawa drags him into a nearby helicopter. Several catcalls and wolf whistles ring out from the rowdy volleyball players they leave behind. But he doesn't have any fucks to give, because they're all taken by Oikawa — Oikawa who leads him into the helicopter and orders the pilot to take a coffee break for the next hour; Oikawa, who is part-fairy and wholly, unregrettably human; and Oikawa, who Iwaizumi can't help but be so in love with his heart might just burst from all the affection.

Needless to say, they make _very_ good use of the one hour of privacy they have in the helicopter.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it, folks! i'm gonna mark this series as complete because leaving things marked as incomplete annoys me, but i might add another story if i get a sudden burst of inspiration.
> 
> i'm taking requests on [tumblr](https://hqissodelicate.tumblr.com/) too, so if you'd like to you can send me a request!
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
